


As the world comes to an end, I’ll be here to hold your hand

by Toomanyfandoms99



Series: Snake in the Lion’s Den: A Trilogy [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Developing Friendships, Duelling, Engagement, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Leaky Cauldron, M/M, Patronus, Popularity, Potions, Promises, Quidditch, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: Lily ran to him, smiling up at him, and tossed her arms around his middle.  Her red hair burrowed into his stomach, and Albus glanced at Lily with furrowed brows.  He absently tugged off his goggles, which he hung around his neck, stepping back from the cauldron.“Um,” Albus blinked, “hi?”Lily’s bright green eyes, which matched his own, shone like emeralds.  “We love you.”Albus felt very warm inside, and he smiled sheepishly.  “Huh?”He felt James tug them both into an all-encompassing hug.  James was just tall enough to tuck his chin above Albus’s head, and he found himself squished between his siblings.“We love you, Al,” James said seriously.  “You can count on us.”





	As the world comes to an end, I’ll be here to hold your hand

**Author's Note:**

> The title was taken from the song “King and Lionheart” by Of Monsters and Men.

Albus approached the dusted blackboard, wearing a false pair of glasses and tighter clothing.

“Now, class,” he side smiled at Scorpius and the Quidditch team at the desks, “I’m going to reteach you what Professor Slughorn taught you this week.”

“Woo,” Constance said unenthusiastically.

Jane, Eve, Ben, Liam, and Penelope snickered.

Albus lowered the glasses on his nose to receive chuckles, Scorpius starstruck off in the corner.

What a dork. At least he was Albus’s dork for life.

“First,” Albus said, “we need to get our basic ingredients down. Since potions include similar chemicals, the ingredients are easy to remember.”

Albus explained the basics as succinctly as he could, writing terms on the board and having visual examples on the teacher’s desk. He tried to make it exciting, and they actually listened, taking notes without making a single joke.

For the hundredth time, Albus wondered how the stereotype that Slytherins were cruel came into existence.

After an hour lesson, Albus dismissed them. The atmosphere changed into something more teasing and joyful, and Albus slipped off his false glasses. He leaned against Scorpius’s desk, and revelled in being taller than him for once.

Scorpius looked up at him, and said, “you could be a professor, you know.”

Albus pulled a face. “That’s not what I want.”

“Maybe when you’re old and decrepit,” Jane suggested, “you should do it.”

Albus wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Ew. Don’t wanna think about that.”

“You’ll be the next generation’s Slughorn,” Eve said, making a dramatic hand motion. “I can see it now.”

Albus freed his tucked-in dress shirt, rubbing hair product out of his locks. “Better now?”

“Yup,” Ben said.

“Thanks for doing this, Al,” Liam said. “I needed the help.”

“Yeah,” Penelope chimed, “I needed it too.”

“You’re welcome,” Albus said.

“You know what?” Constance rose from her chair. “You’re an honorary member of the team. How about that?”

The Slytherins cheered in the affirmative.

“Thanks,” Albus said sheepishly. “I’ll be your cheerleader.”

————

On days Scorpius had Quidditch practice, Albus found himself in the potions room. Sometimes, Professor Slughorn would be there for his apprenticeship lessons. Other times, he left Albus the key to the room, and allowed him to practice alone.

The door opened loudly, and Albus’s head shot up from the boiling cauldron.

James and Lily strode down the desk rows, going to the teacher’s desk, which Albus had cleared off for his work. Equations were scrawled on the chalkboard behind him, the handwriting so messy that only Albus and Scorpius could decipher it.

Albus hadn’t seen anyone from his family since the New Year’s Day party at Malfoy Manor. And he hadn’t seen his siblings or cousins since the student body embarked on the Hogwarts train after winter break.

Lily ran to him, smiling up at him, and tossed her arms around his middle. Her red hair burrowed into his stomach, and Albus glanced at Lily with furrowed brows. He absently tugged off his goggles, which he hung around his neck, stepping back from the cauldron.

“Um,” Albus blinked, “hi?”

Lily’s bright green eyes, which matched his own, shone like emeralds. “We love you.”

Albus felt very warm inside, and he smiled sheepishly. “Huh?”

He felt James tug them both into an all-encompassing hug. James was just tall enough to tuck his chin above Albus’s head, and he found himself squished between his siblings.

“We love you, Al,” James said seriously. “You can count on us.”

Albus felt tears prickle his eyelids, and inhaled sharply. “What’s brought this on?”

“Nothing,” James said with a laugh.

“Absolutely nothing at all,” Lily chimed, her grin reminding Albus of Scorpius’s own.

Albus held his siblings without worrying about teasing or repercussions. It turned out he desperately needed a hug from them.

————

Albus and Scorpius were knee-deep in revisions when his cousins decided to stroll in.

Rose took in the stunned and confused expressions from Slytherins in stride. Hugo looked around nervously, but Rose kept him close.

They locked eyes with Albus in the dormitory and the other students scattered like bugs from the light.

Scorpius stayed sitting across from Albus, and neither moved from their spot on the carpet between their beds.

Rose and Hugo plopped in the space between them, leaning against Albus’s bedframe.

“Hey,” Rose said with a grin.

“Hi, cousin,” Hugo greeted kindly.

“Hey?” Albus said in puzzlement. “Has something happened?”

Rose snorted and shook her frizzy head. “Why does something need to happen to check in on you?”

“We just,” Albus said hesitantly, “only talk at family functions.”

“We used to be friends as children,” Rose reminded him.

“But we’ve changed.”

“Not that much.”

Albus glanced warily at Scorpius, who was rightfully apprehensive. Scorpius was trying to read the situation, and only had Albus’s passing comments about how he still liked his cousins to go on.

Hugo shyly stuck out a hand to Scorpius. “I’m Hugo Weasley. Hi.”

Albus couldn’t help but smile endearingly at Hugo’s dimpled cheeks and mass of freckles. 

That gave Scorpius a nod to lightly shake Hugo’s hand and smile genuinely. “Hi. I’m Scorpius. You can call me Scorp if you feel like it.”

Hugo’s eyes widened, and he grinned, like he had achieved a rite of passage. “Okay!” He exclaimed brightly.

Rose ruffled Hugo’s hair. “I knew he’d give me a ticket into the club.”

Hugo smiled toothily and innocently.

This effectively diffused the situation, and the couple shared a look. They realized Albus’s cousins were genuinely interested in him, and let their guard down.

————

The lines between Hogwarts Houses began to blur shortly after that. It was as if a cosmic shift had occurred, and no one was privy to the oncoming change.

One day at lunch, like it was nothing, Rose and Hugo plopped beside Albus at the Slytherin table. They began talking about this or that distant family member who was getting married, and none of the teachers made a move to protest the seating arrangement. Only at dinner did the decorum of seating have to be upheld, with breakfast and lunch becoming a free-for-all.

Slytherins befriended Gryffindors. Gryffindors befriended Hufflepuffs. Hufflepuffs befriended Ravenclaws, and Ravenclaws befriended Slytherins. The cycle was unstoppable and bled into every aspect of Hogwarts life.

It soon became common to see every colored robe represented in a single friend group. And it was all because Rose Weasley wanted to talk to Albus Severus Potter at lunch one day.

At some point, Albus even started becoming comfortable around his siblings and cousins. They would sometimes join the Slytherin Quidditch team for lunch, making jokes about the sport since they were all representing different houses.

Albus’s relatives even got to know Scorpius better. Hugo and Lily latched onto Scorpius’s optimistic attitude and refused to let go. Rose and James actually enjoyed talking to him.

They all finally saw what Albus had seen in Scorpius from the very beginning. His unwavering light and kindness was special, and Albus was glad they were on his side.

————

The student body entered Hogsmeade together, and soon broke off into units. Houses intermingled, and friend groups chose a starting point.

Constance caught Albus’s eye and winked. As she backpedaled with the Quidditch team, she called out, “have fun, loverboys!”

Albus didn’t have time to think of a reply before they were gone. His family had also disappeared with them, and Albus turned towards Scorpius curiously.

Scorpius’s blush among the snow was especially prominent. He said shyly, “I told them I wanted time alone with you.”

Albus blinked upon realizing that classes and extracurriculars and homework truly did suck away any alone time they had together. They were either writing or doing revisions on papers when they saw each other at night. They only had passing comments and kisses in quick moments between classes or when they woke up in the morning.

Albus closed his gaping mouth and said, “alright. Where do you wanna go?”

Scorpius slipped his hand into Albus’s. “You already know the answer to that.”

Albus rolled his eyes. “Bring enough galleons?”

“We’ll see.”

Albus side smiled up at him, and let Scorpius lead him inside the candy shop. The bell jingled on their entrance, and the owner recognized Scorpius with a cheerful greeting across the store.

Scorpius started at the first row, and Albus held out his arms. Scorpius wasted no time in plopping candy bags into Albus’s waiting arms as they went from shelf to shelf.

“You have a problem,” Albus teased once they got halfway through the shop.

“You’re the one enabling me,” Scorpius shot back humorously, piling a bag of caramel atop other candies in Albus’s grasp.

“Because I know you can’t possibly eat all of these candies yourself,” Albus said cheekily.

As they reached the end of the shop, Scorpius pointedly plopped a box of chocolates and another of peppermints. “Those are for you,” he said sweetly.

“Aw,” Albus beamed, “thank you.”

“Consider it an anniversary gift.”

Albus nearly tripped on his own two feet.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow, and laughed harmoniously. It was melodious and carefree enough to render Albus dizzy, his head spinning as his mind caught up with itself.

Albus made an awful noise, and clutched the candy pile to his chest. His eyes widened, and he stared at the floor.

“Merlin’s beard,” he uttered. “I forgot our own anniversary.”

Scorpius only laughed harder, leaning against the end of a shelf, doubled over his stomach.

Once he saw how pale Albus was, Scorpius straightened up and cleared his throat, stopping his laughter altogether.

“Hey,” Scorpius murmured, “I knew you’d forget. It’s alright, Al. Promise.”

“Huh?” Albus gaped. “You knew I’d forget?!”

“Yeah,” Scorpius said lightly. “I know you, Al. I know you more than you know yourself.”

“A-And you’re,” Albus furrowed his brows, “okay with that?!”

Scorpius chuckled softly, a smile lighting up his face. “It’s what makes you you. I’ve made peace with it.”

“Wow.” Albus glanced down, and blinked up at Scorpius nervously. “I just...wow. I’m sorry. Really, Scorp.”

Scorpius shrugged, his smile widening. “It’s okay. I promise you. Now stop apologizing. The fact that you’re my shopping cart helps with your case.”

“Yeah?”

Scorpius stepped forward, and smiled down at him. “Yeah,” he said gently. “Now let’s get our money out.”

Albus flushed instinctually at the close proximity, and let Scorpius guide him to the counter.

————

The Leaky Cauldron had to put a gigantic table together in the center of the bar.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all insisted on talking with their children on their day at Hogsmeade. Albus heard from James, and had to decline for time with Scorpius. Albus said he may show up later, and shrugged at a loss.

It’s not like Albus was avoiding his parents, but he still didn’t feel comfortable to sit down with them in a public place. Ginny’s monthly letters were good enough for now, which Albus filled with minimal information. Albus didn’t feel like bearing his heart and soul, anyway. It wasn’t what a Slytherin did.

Nevertheless, James, Lily, Rose, and Hugo accepted the invitation, and the eight of them sat at a large table in the Leaky Cauldron.

Conversation eventually shifted to Albus, and the adults were shocked to see their children light up at the mention of him.

And Scorpius Malfoy.

The importance of Scorpius to Albus was still something that Harry was trying to wrap his head around. Ron, too, found the concept of a Potter and a Malfoy in love strange. Ginny and Hermione were quicker to adjust.

After Albus was mentioned, Rose said, “Al’s doing fantastic, actually.” She bragged, “all because of something I did.”

“What’s that?” Hermione asked.

Rose smiled at her little brother, and Hugo said proudly, “we sat at a different table.”

Rose made a fake explosion with her hands. “Boom! And the entire school changed!”

James high fived her from across the table.

“I’m confused,” Ron said.

“We completely destroyed the house separation system,” Rose said. “Everybody talks to everybody now. It’s pretty awesome.”

“Wait,” Ginny asked, “you’re saying that houses intermingle now?”

“Yup,” Lily chimed. “Turns out that Gryffindors and Slytherins aren’t so different after all.”

The table elapsed into silence, and the adults pondered over what they just heard.

Meanwhile, Rose ribbed at James, “I saw you eyeing Constance earlier today. What’s up with that, huh?”

The adults snapped back to attention.

James rolled his eyes. “It’s nothing. We’re just Quidditch captains. I admire her work ethic.”

Rose waggled her eyebrows, smirking widely. “Uh huh.”

“Get off it,” James grumbled, looking a tad uncomfortable in the hot seat.

“Who’s this now, honey?” Ginny leaned forward, clearly interested.

“The captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team,” Rose replied for James. “We hang out with them a lot now, since Albus is dating Scorpius who’s Chaser on the team.”

“Chaser?” Harry prompted, more than happy to discuss sports.

“He’s crazy fast,” Lily said. “Like, crazy fast.”

“And he somehow gets all O’s,” James put his hands out in defeat, admiration clear in his tone. “Dunno how he does it.”

“He knows everything except potions,” Hugo said.

“And potions is all Albus knows,” Rose said. “What a match they are.”

“Scorpius is so nice too,” Lily said softly. “He’s made of sunshine.”

“Truth,” Hugo said. “And I know about being made of sunshine.”

James laughed in affirmation. “Yeah, bud. Sure do.”

The adults stared at their children, and realized they hadn’t looked this happy in a long time.

If Albus and Scorpius could made them look so happy, the adults could give them both a chance.

————

The Quidditch Cup at Hogwarts was one of the most massive events in the Wizarding World. It was a time for alums to return to Hogwarts, and watch two of four houses fight for the trophy.

And Albus frowned sourly in the stands, resisting the urge to rip his robes off.

Albus had mistakenly made a bet with the Slytherin Quidditch team. He said if they made it to the final game, he would wear one of Scorpius’s green robes to the game. Thinking they wouldn’t make it this far, and that he wouldn’t have to spend an entire day with ‘MALFOY’ emblazoned on his back, Albus foolishly accepted the bet.

Albus knows without a doubt that they all made it to the finals to spite him.

It wasn’t that Albus had anything against people who were okay with wearing their significant other’s name on their robes. It was just that Albus wasn’t one of those people.

Draco, impossible to miss, joined Albus on the stands. He caught sight of the last name on his robes, and the long length of them, and his eyes twinkled.

“I lost a bet,” Albus explained.

“I see,” Draco said, stifling a laugh and settling for a half-smile. He stood beside Albus and asked, “how is school going for you?”

“I’m getting the best grades I ever have, mostly due to Scorpius’s intervention. My apprenticeship is going better than I could have hoped. I’ve gotten close with my siblings and cousins again. I’m mates with the Quidditch team. I would say,” Albus concluded wistfully, “I’m doing rather well.”

Albus swore he saw a genuine smile on Draco’s face. “I’d heard from Scorpius’s letters, but I’m glad to have it confirmed.” Draco placed a light hand on Albus’s shoulder. “Have you spoken with your parents?”

“Not really,” Albus shrugged, “but I feel okay. Y’know?”

Draco’s smile matured, and Albus glanced up at it from his side. “I think I understand.” His hand fell from Albus’s shoulder. “I’m glad you decided to wear the robes anyway. It’s a lovely little foreshadowing.”

Albus chuckled, his cheeks reddening a tad. He glanced down at his silver promise ring and said, “before, Scorp only had us. He’s got way more mates now, and they care about him just as much as we do.”

“Good,” Draco said simply.

Over at the Gryffindor side of the stands, Albus knew his entire family was there, cheering on the opposite team.

Albus wasn’t bothered by it. He knew that his boyfriend would lead them to victory. And he knew it because he teasingly told Scorpius earlier, “I don’t think you can win.”

Scorpius’s fire brightened in his blue eyes, and Albus knew reverse psychology really was an important tool.

————

Scorpius won for Albus. It was glaringly clear when he and Draco made it to the Slytherin locker room.

Scorpius dashed out first, his face red from windburn, and held out both arms. Draco and Albus each grasped a shoulder and laughed.

Scorpius chose to look at Albus when they pulled back, and murmured, “thanks for the reverse psychology.”

“You’re welcome,” Albus said.

Draco looked between the couple. “What?”

“Oh,” Albus turned to Draco, “I told him he wouldn’t win, and that made him win.”

Draco blinked. “Huh.”

Albus felt Scorpius stand behind him, tucking his chin on top of his hair. Scorpius threw an arm around Albus’s waist, locking him into place. “See,” Scorpius teased, “he’s smarter than he looks.”

Albus shot him a look and snorted sarcastically, “thank you.”

“We all get to share the trophy over the summer,” Scorpius said to his father. “Where should we put it?”

Albus grinned, and suggested, “the mantle above the fireplace.”

Draco nodded. “Good one, Al. It’s the most visited area of the Manor, so I would get to brag about it to anyone who comes inside.”

Albus pointed to his temple and smirked.

Scorpius muttered down at Albus, “the party will be starting soon.”

Draco’s eyes flashed with concern. He knew how rowdy parties could get at Hogwarts.

Albus said to Draco, “I’ll take good care of him.”

Draco nodded slowly. “I trust you, Al.” He stepped forward, hugging the two of them quickly. “Have fun.”

As Draco left, Albus wriggled out of Scorpius’s loose grip and faced him, tilting his head up. He reached up, his thumb stroking Scorpius’s jaw.

“I’m proud of you,” Albus said softly, looking directly into Scorpius’s eyes. “If you don’t drink, I’ll snog you so hard.”

Scorpius bit his lip to prevent from laughing. “Because you’re proud of me? That’s the only reason?”

Albus batted his eyelashes, standing on his tiptoes. “No. Not the only reason.”

He smiled as Scorpius curled his arms around Albus’s sides, pulling him into a kiss.

————

Harry never thought he would team up with Draco Malfoy in his entire long life.

Draco lead the Potters and Weasleys through a secret tunnel underneath Hogwarts. It lead to the Slytherin common room, where the party was underway.

Draco lead them with his wand lighting up the tunnel. “May I ask why I’m doing this right now?”

There were echoing footsteps in a beat of silence.

Harry said, “we’ve decided to reach out.”

“Oh,” Draco said airily, “that’s nice.” 

Ginny eyed him critically. “Do you know something we don’t?”

“I know many things you don’t,” Draco said lightly. “You should just know,” he paused, “that Albus is doing really good. Try not to ruin his mood.”

Draco opened a door at the end of the tunnel, and a bookshelf in the common room shifted to the side.

The party had every Hogwarts house represented, even though it was for Slytherins. The Quidditch Cup was glowing by the entrance, being watched over by moving paintings.

They were making a toast to the Quidditch captain, and Harry heard the name “Constance Chang!”

Harry’s head snapped in the girl’s direction, and thought he was looking at her mother.

Harry blinked to restart his mind, and shook his head to regain awareness.

“Huh,” Ron said, “Cho had a kid?”

Since the students couldn’t hear over cheering, Harry said, “I guess so.”

Constance suddenly said something about the team cheerleader, and Albus hopped onto the table beside her, laughing on her shoulder.

There was a round of applause for Albus, and he laughed off the gentle ribbing.

He stepped off the table, and Constance brought up the team one by one. They received claps, with Scorpius getting the loudest of them all. Scorpius blushed a little, clearly unused to the attention.

Scorpius stepped off the table and disappeared into the crowd. They found Albus’s head talking with Rose off to the side, and Scorpius joined them.

“Now’s your chance,” Draco muttered.

Harry almost didn’t want to disturb Albus. 

Almost.

Harry weaved through the crowds, knowing he was being followed by the others. He broke through a mass of boisterous students, and finally faced Albus.

He set down his drink absently, staring up at Harry. Rose and Scorpius watched on, clearly surprised all of their parents were there.

Albus raised an eyebrow at Harry, and it was like looking into a mirror but not at the same time. “Hi?”

Harry cleared his throat. “I just wanted to say that...you can talk to us. I’m ready to listen and understand.”

“You know how stubborn he is, Al,” Ginny said. “He really means it this time.”

Albus glanced warily at his cousin, and Rose shrugged. She nudged Scorpius, and with a parting glance at Albus, Scorpius followed her path.

Albus observed his parents nervously, and said, “I know. It’s where I get it from.”

“Albus,” Harry said carefully, “we want you in our lives. We miss you.”

Albus blinked in surprise. “Oh.” He glanced down, and felt water prickle his eyes. He blinked again, and looked at his parents. “Okay.”

It was like Albus hadn’t breathed in months. Years, even. He thought his parents didn’t affect him in this way anymore, but he was unbelievably wrong.

He needed his Mum and Dad. He always would.

————

Albus was shaking in the hallway.

His hands were shaking and sweaty. He couldn’t stop moving his arms to calm his nerves. He had to pace so his mind was occupied.

“Okay,” Scorpius said, appearing from out of nowhere and rushing towards him. He stood in front of Albus and placed his hands on his shoulders. Albus halted his pacing abruptly, glancing up at Scorpius as he murmured, “I’ve never seen you this nervous before.”

“It’s just,” Albus sighed, deflating as Scorpius pulled him into a hug, “this is my apprenticeship exam. I need to do really well if I want to continue onto my dream job when I graduate next year.”

Scorpius wrapped his arms around Albus’s back, and Albus let his entire body uncoil. He tucked his chin on Scorpius’s shoulder for good measure.

“Al,” Scorpius said softly, “this exam is not the end of the world. You are one of the few students in Hogwarts history who made it this far. No matter what, you’ve won, and Professor Slughorn will get you a job. He adores you too much to leave you to do everything on your own.”

Albus hid his face in Scorpius’s neck, and mumbled, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Al,” Scorpius said. “Very much.”

Albus clung to Scorpius for another moment, listening to them breathe together.

He heard a cacophony of sound appearing from the staircase, and tilted his head up confusedly. He glanced up at Scorpius, and he only got a knowing smile in return.

Albus rested his chin on Scorpius’s chest, and murmured, “what do you know?”

Scorpius leaned down with sparkling eyes. “You’ll see.”

The footsteps made it to the final moving staircase, and Albus stepped away from Scorpius. They both turned towards the noise, and several heads appeared from below.

Albus stared with wide eyes as Ginny gathered him into a hug. “Hello, honey,” she said. “How do you feel?”

“Um,” Albus caught Harry and Draco smiling at him, “nervous.”

“Oh no,” Ginny ruffled his hair, “we can’t have that, can we?”

Albus heard more footsteps. 

“No,” Rose said, “we can’t.”

Albus was suddenly in a group hug with James, Lily, Rose, and Hugo. Ginny laughed at the children, and Harry decided to join in.

“I’m being crushed,” Albus stuck out a hand to Scorpius, “save me.”

Scorpius grasped the hand, and took a step closer. Their fingers intertwined, and Albus saw his silver ring glint from the light hitting it at an angle. “No.”

Albus frowned and pouted. “But Scorp. Please.”

Scorpius unsympathetically shook his head. “No.”

Albus sighed and rolled his eyes.

He heard his family chuckle, and caught Draco’s eye as they allowed him room to breathe. He felt Scorpius’s hand slip away from his, but still had his heat to warm him.

Harry patted Albus’s shoulder and said, “I know you can do it.”

The corner of Albus’s mouth quirked upwards.

Before he could reply, the door to the classroom opened. Professor Slughorn poked his head out, and his eyes bugged out from behind his glasses.

“Oh,” he said surprisingly, “how lovely to see you all here!”

“Hello, Professor,” Harry said kindly. “It’s good to see you again.”

Professor Slughorn said, “it’s Albus’s time.”

Albus smiled wobbly, and glanced at Scorpius. He received a bright smile in answer, and he felt his nerves dissipate in a single second.

He stepped towards Professor Slughorn, and turned around. Proud eyes looked back, and Albus smiled back.

He stepped into the room, and Professor Slughorn shut the door behind him.

————

Scorpius sat crisscrossed near the staircase landing, glancing at the door approximately ten times per minute. Rose and Hugo flanked his sides, with James and Lily nearby as well.

“Hey,” Rose murmured to Scorpius, “you shouldn’t be this stressed when you’re not even taking the test.”

Scorpius huffed, “sorry, force of habit.”

“He’s fine, Scorp,” Lily chimed. “I guarantee it.”

Harry, Ginny, and Draco, who had disappeared to speak with Headmaster McGonagall, chose that moment to return.

“You haven’t moved in an hour,” Draco said to Scorpius. “You’re going to have a bad time running the Quidditch Pitch tomorrow if you don’t move.”

Scorpius sighed, readjusting his legs. “I’ll worry about that later.”

Ginny seemed to read something in Scorpius, and she crouched down to his level. “I’m nervous for him too,” she said softly. “I can’t help it.”

Scorpius looked at her with wide eyes. “I have reason to be concerned, what with his tendency to say the wrong thing.”

Ginny laughed brightly, her red hair and freckles shining in the light. “You’re right.”

More footsteps ran up the staircase, and Scorpius tilted his head to the right.

Constance plopped down across from him, ignoring everyone else. “How’s Al doing?”

“Dunno,” Scorpius replied tiredly.

Constance frowned. “Shouldn’t it be over by now?”

“Not quite yet.”

“Boo,” Constance sat crisscrossed by Scorpius. “I’ll wait with you, since the team is on pins and needles.”

“How bad?”

“Ben and Liam are running the field, Jane and Penelope are stress eating, and Eve is biting off her nails.”

“Defcon one, then,” Scorpius concluded.

“Sure is,” Constance said. She turned to Hugo and Lily. “Hey kids.” She held up hands, and they high fived her. She turned to Rose and James. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Rose said cheerily.

“Hey,” James said, a pink flush on his neck.

Constance realized there were other people there, and she turned around, looking up. She squinted up and said to the parents, “hi, I’m Constance Chang.”

Harry blinked rapidly, and Ginny said, “hi.”

Constance held up a hand in greeting. She noticed Harry looking at her and asked, “did my Mum reject you or something?”

James and Rose gaped, Scorpius putting a hand over his mouth.

Without missing a beat, Harry said, “she did, actually.”

Constance nodded. “I’ve gotten used to it. I look like her. I know.”

Harry cleared his throat, and came back to himself. “Yes, well...yes.”

Perfectly on time, the door to the classroom opened.

Everyone stood hastily, waiting for someone to emerge. Constance stood by Scorpius, and he was flanked by Potters and Weasleys. The parents stood off to the side, Gryffindors and Slytherins completely united.

Albus stepped into the hallway, and his eyes widened from seeing his family still there, and then some. Albus smiled brighter than he ever had, and he received more hugs than he ever had.

————

The final exam at the end of sixth year was tag team wand duels. It was a practice set by Headmaster McGonagall after the Battle of Hogwarts. Seventh years and sixth years had their own brackets. It was treated as a friendly competition, and whoever won it all got special privileges.

When Albus and Scorpius were paired together, their entire year knew they would win the competition.

“There’s no point in even trying for them,” Constance said one day. “You’re the best power couple Hogwarts has ever seen.”

Albus snorted. “I hardly doubt that.”

“I don’t,” Eve chimed. “Hogwarts has been around for centuries, and it’s usually individual achievements that are discussed above the collective.”

“Except for Quidditch,” Liam said.

“But even then,” Ben countered, “they usually only focus on the star player.”

“Merlin,” Penelope realized, “Eve has a point.”

“Aw,” Eve said, “thank you.”

“You’re both star players,” Jane said genuinely to Albus. “This might be the first time in Hogwarts history that a duo will be equally celebrated.”

“For what?” Scorpius asked, upon entering the dormitory.

Eve smiled at Scorpius and said, “we were talking about how you and Al are gonna win the competition.”

“Oh,” Scorpius shrugged, plopping down next to Albus on his bed, “I’m trying not to think about it.”

“But you love competitions,” Albus argued, turning to his side to look up at him.

“It’s rather daunting, I think,” Scorpius said. “I don’t want to jinx anything, either.”

“Well,” Constance said airily, rising from her seat, “we’ll leave you two to ‘discuss’ your plan of attack.”

“‘Discuss,’” Eve chirped, her air quotes dramatic. “Yes, indeed.”

The team left the Slytherin dormitory, leaving the couple alone on Albus’s bed.

Albus took the opportunity to throw a leg over Scorpius’s lap, sitting there comfortably. In pure shock, Scorpius stilled, and Albus smirked, throwing his arms over Scorpius’s shoulders.

Scorpius blinked up at him, and Albus murmured, “hey, Scorp.”

“Uh,” Scorpius blushed, “hi, Al.”

Albus saw blonde feathers sticking out of the back of Scorpius’s neck, and brushed them out tenderly. “You’ve memorized most of the spells, haven’t you?”

“Um,” Scorpius glanced down bashfully, “I have. Most of them. Yes.”

Albus exhaled a chuckle. “How do I still fluster you,” he tucked a hair behind Scorpius’s ear, “after all this time?”

Scorpius murmured, “because you’re beautiful.”

Albus had never been called beautiful before. The term was normally one he didn’t take seriously. He thought it was silly, even.

But this was completely serious. The way Scorpius hid his gaze beneath his eyelashes meant that he was being one hundred and ten percent truthful.

Albus’s mouth dried, and he swallowed thickly. He pursed his lips, and truly thought about himself. 

He always thought he was just another copy of his father and his older brother. Messy ink black hair, tan skin, green eyes. They were just the features that were passed down from generation to generation in his family.

Scorpius saw something else in him. Albus didn’t know what it was, but he could guess.

Albus tipped his head forward, bunking their foreheads together. Scorpius had no choice but to search Albus’s face, and he chuckled.

“You’re really cute too,” Albus said genuinely.

“Is that so?”

“Yes. That is so.”

Scorpius jutted his chin upwards, and Albus tipped his down. Scorpius’s lips tasted like caramel, and Albus knew he must have gorged on candies before his transfiguration exam. The sweetness on Scorpius’s tongue urged Albus to go deeper, their noses brushing.

Albus lost himself in Scorpius for a long moment, and didn’t stop kissing him until he needed to breathe.

Albus exhaled shakily when he pulled back, and heard Scorpius’s heavy breaths to match his.

Scorpius’s arms wound around his waist, and his eyes contained multitudes.

Albus found himself blushing and smiling shyly, exactly the way Scorpius was moments before.

Scorpius wanted to comment, it was clear in his gaze, but he remained blissfully silent. He brought his hand up to Albus’s, which was cradling Scorpius’s cheek. They held their position for no particular reason at all.

Albus’s ring caught the light, and he smiled.

“We’re going to win,” he said, leaving no room for error or argument.

Scorpius read something in him, and smiled back.

“If you say we are,” Scorpius said, “than we will.”

————

It was like having a twin.

Battling in the competition with Scorpius, for Albus, was as if he was missing half of himself all this time, and was just now realizing it. It was as if he had never truly been whole, not until Scorpius was by his side, both of them moving in tandem.

It was impossible not to feel the intensity, even though it was meant to be a fun competition to celebrate the end of sixth year. Albus swore he hadn’t meant to take it so seriously, but Scorpius enabled his fire. It was like spilling kerosene on the floor, with Albus and Scorpius a set of matchsticks, setting the whole world ablaze.

They knew the boundaries. They knew they weren’t really fighting for their lives. They knew that in the end, special privileges didn’t matter. But they couldn’t help it. They gave each battle their all, and they advanced as quickly as a fire blazed across the landscape.

Their friends and family were the ones that kept them both in check. They were incredibly grateful for the reprieve, because a competitive mindset certainly wasn’t a picnic. They laughed along with whatever jokes were told at dinner, and pushed the duels to the back of their mind until the next round.

It was when it got to the final round that the entire school started to pay special attention to them. The couple tried to ignore them, but it was unavoidable. The only other tag team left were a pair of Ravenclaws. It was going to be a tough duel, but not impossible to win.

It was the night before the final round when the stares got to Albus.

He found himself storming out of the library when students started looking at him like a zoo animal in an enclosure.

He made it all the way to his bed until Scorpius caught up with him.

Albus laid on his stomach and buried his head in the pillow. He closed his eyes and sighed.

The mattress dipped, and Albus felt Scorpius’s hand brush over his hair. His fingers dug Albus’s bangs away from his forehead, showing one side of his face, an eye peering up at him.

“What’s going on, Al?” Scorpius asked softly.

“Don’t wanna,” Albus shook his head, burrowing his face further into the pillow. “It’s stupid.”

“Al,” Scorpius carded through Albus’s hair, “you’re not stupid. It’s weird for me too.”

Albus sniffled, and revealed his profile. “Yeah?”

“Do you know me at all?”

Albus hummed. “Good point. You’re a pathological worrier.”

He sensed Scorpius shift, laying down as much as he was able beside Albus. Scorpius mirrored his position, obscuring half of his face in the shared pillow.

Scorpius took a breath, and murmured, “we can’t help that we’re so fascinating to them. We only have to bear it for a little longer.”

“Yeah,” Albus mumbled, “I suppose you’re right.”

“Aren’t I always?”

“Yeah. It’s a little annoying.”

They shared a smile.

————

Albus and Scorpius looked at each other in their places within the arena. They held their wands down, waiting for the call.

Scorpius whispered, “no matter what, we’ve already won.”

Albus smiled. “Yeah. We did.”

The crowds above them were massive, Albus knew. It was very possible that his entire family was there, but he just couldn’t see them. He couldn’t focus on them, only on the battle ahead.

The call was made, and the couple held their wands up.

The other team shot first, and they both moved to deflect with an arm flick. The energy was sucked into their wands, and Albus blew out a spark.

He liked Scorpius’s little looks whenever he did that.

The other tag team’s goal was clearly to wear them out, but they blocked any shot easily. They were only wearing themselves out.

Albus and Scorpius shared a look while erecting temporary shields. They read each other’s mind, and knew exactly what to do. Scorpius exploited the weaknesses, and Albus supported his nonverbal plan by attacking. 

It was like a game of tennis, both of them volleying the ball towards the other without missing a beat, a perfect match.

After their respective shields went down, they were both ready. Their arms shot out in perfect synchronization, their wands erupting the same powerful spell.

The other side had a hard time deflecting, and they practically stumbled.

Albus and Scorpius knocked their wands together, their individual magic weaving into a braid of pure power.

The ability to connect magic with another person was a skill usually meant for graduates, people like Harry who became Aurors, and had to rely on their partner. Since Harry and Ron had seven years of friendship to go on, they were able to connect wands in dire situations.

Albus and Scorpius could share magic with an ease that scared them and delighted them all at once.

Albus wished he could see everyone’s faces.

Blue magic floated between their wands, supercharging them. They shared a look, planted their feet, and shot their wands out at the same second.

The near-sonic boom that blasted the other side had a particularly loud round of cheers travel down into the arena.

One Ravenclaw nearly fell to the ground, but the other held it with a shield. They shot back with powerful spells, but they were quickly blocked.

The next move was one neither saw coming.

The Headmaster didn’t forbid Patronuses from battles, but seeing one nowadays was like glimpsing a unicorn in the Forbidden Forest.

One Ravenclaw revealed a fox Patronus, slinking across the arena and resulting in gasps. The other Ravenclaw followed suit, a black stallion Patronus erupting from the wand.

Albus glanced nervously at Scorpius. His pure bloodline had a tendency not to produce Patronuses. The other team clearly knew that, and decided to roll the dice.

Scorpius had indeed cast a Patronus before, but it was finicky. It was a coin toss whether it showed up or not.

A partial Patronus was better than no Patronus at all, though.

Scorpius met his gaze, and the Patronuses began to charge across the arena. They shared a look, wide eyes filled with resoluteness.

Albus held out his wand, said the words, and watched his Patronus manifest.

The massive wolf growled and roared, Albus’s slight anger bleeding into his Patronus. It shook out its fur, and Albus heard gasps from the audience upon seeing the Patronus.

The wolf stalked forward, and Scorpius cast his Patronus as the others rushed towards them.

Glowing light burst from Scorpius’s wand, and his beastly Patronus hissed.

The gasps from the audience were so loud that Albus swore he saw the Headmaster rise from her overseeing dais.

Three snake heads revealed forked tongues, the runespoor slinking towards the stallion. The charging Ravenclaw Patronuses slowed upon seeing a wolf and a runespoor ready to destroy their manifestations.

Albus’s wolf bared teeth as sharp as knives, and the fox was no match for it. The wolf’s eyes glowed as blue as Scorpius’s eyes, and Albus glanced at his boyfriend.

Was it just Albus, or were Scorpius’s eyes glowing too?

The wolf bit the fox’s neck suddenly, and the Patronus disappeared into mist. It was rather tame, but Albus was glad.

The stallion had slowed to a trot, and Albus felt a burst of energy run through his body.

The runespoor’s six eyes glowed green.

Albus shut his eyes, and tried not to freak out. He sank into an air of calm, a practice he had gotten used to when mixing dangerous potions with Professor Slughorn. It was important in such situations to remain cool, calm, and collected. This situation required the same amount of care.

Scorpius had figured it out in seconds. Albus could do the same.

Albus opened his eyes, and nudged his head to the side.

The runespoor struck so quickly that Albus thought he had missed it.

The stallion fell into mist, and the Patronuses disappeared.

There was a hush, and then applause. The sound hit them like a wall, and they glanced at each other, unsure of what to do.

The Ravenclaws locked eyes with them, and set their wands on the ground.

The sound became deafening, and the faceless audience rose to their feet, clapping for both teams.

Albus and Scorpius looked at each other uncertainly. Whatever happened with the Patronuses was incredibly strange, but no one seemed bothered by it.

Maybe they shouldn’t be either.

————

Everyone looked at them differently after that.

It wasn’t in a negative way, thankfully. It was definitely positive.

But they were looked as if they were gods, walking and talking among wizards and witches. They would both go in history for the stunt they pulled, but they had won regardless.

“They’ll get over it by next year,” Scorpius said on the Hogwarts train back home.

“One more year,” Albus pondered, “and we’ll finally be free.”

Scorpius looked at him, then. Truly looked at him.

“After we graduate,” Scorpius asked hesitantly, “do you want to get a flat with me?”

Albus smiled brightly. “Of course. There was never any doubt about it.”

“We’ll finally be alone.”

Albus blinked up at him confusedly. The train went over a bump. “We’re alone now.”

“Not really.” Scorpius knowingly stood up, pulled back the curtains of their car, and stared at their friends.

Constance smiled sheepishly, and the others darted off, having been caught eavesdropping. 

Albus snorted as an ear on a string was pulled from underneath the doorway. Constance left with her contraption, waving goodbye before flouncing away. “I couldn’t tell. How could you?”

“Sixth sense, I guess,” Scorpius said, closing the curtains again and sitting across from Albus. He was silent for a beat, then he grasped Albus’s hand on a whim. He ran his thumb over Albus’s promise ring, and asked softly, “do your parents accept me yet?”

Albus furrowed his brows. “You’re concerned about that?”

“How can’t I be?” Scorpius murmured, shy and vulnerable. “I know you’re finally communicating, but I dunno if I fit in or not.”

“Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy,” Albus said, taking Scorpius’s hand in both of his, “you complete me. Quite literally, as it turns out. I have told them repeatedly that you are not going to go away, because you are a part of me, and I love you with everything I have. I waited a long time for my parents to reach out. You have to wait for them to approach you.”

“And then what?” Scorpius murmured nervously.

Albus shrugged. “Be yourself. Answer their questions. Let them see you. Whatever happens, happens.”

Scorpius hung his head. “That doesn’t help.”

Albus stood up, holding onto Scorpius’s hands as he sat beside him. Albus was reminded of the time Scorpius comforted him at the Manor, when they sat the same way. 

Albus brought Scorpius’s hand to his lips, then clutched it in his lap. “Does that help?”

Scorpius’s mouth quirked upwards, and Albus chuckled.

“I knew it would,” Albus said wryly.

————

Albus bounced between the Potter and Malfoy houses over the summer.

When Albus was going to spend the weekend with Scorpius, that’s when it happened.

At Albus’s insistence, Scorpius had come inside the house to help Albus with his bag. It was a trap that Scorpius would never know he helped set.

They went down the staircase landing with Albus’s bag. Scorpius’s eyes flashed once they got to the bottom.

Harry and Ginny smiled at him. Scorpius glanced at Albus, and he slyly slipped away with his bag.

Scorpius’s eyes flickered towards the Potters. He didn’t let his anxiety show.

“Scorpius,” Ginny said, “can we have a minute?”

“I don’t have much choice,” Scorpius sank against the staircase railing, “so yes.”

Ginny bit back a smile, and sent an amused look to Harry.

“We want to thank you,” Harry said, “for looking after Albus all these years.”

“Oh,” Scorpius blinked, “I’d say he looked after me. I mean, we’re both the occasional safety hazard, and need looking after.” He stopped abruptly, shrugging. “I’m sorry. I’m weird. I know.”

“Oh,” Ginny cooed, “he’s adorable.”

“Erm. Thanks?”

Harry cleared his throat. “I also wanted to thank you for being there for Albus. I’m glad he always had someone in his corner.”

Scorpius nodded, unsure what else to say.

Harry stepped aside. “Okay, I’ll let you go.”

Scorpius cast his eyes downwards and slipped past them. Before he could leave, he said, “you’ve made Al happier. I hope you know that.”

Then, he spun around and didn’t turn back. He met Albus at the front door, and he immediately tried to read Scorpius’s microexpressions.

“Could’ve gone better,” Albus predicted, “but could’ve gone way worse.” He tilted his head up cockily, his emerald eyes burning into his face. “Did I get that right?”

Scorpius stared ahead, and said, “maybe.”

Albus didn’t have time to chuckle before Scorpius touched the Portkey, taking Albus with him by the hand.

————

The Potters were determined to know Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius had to hand it to them; they really put in the effort to understand Albus’s life, now that Albus was content as a snake among lions.

Harry and Ginny were trying to understand why Albus was so taken with him, Scorpius could tell.

It was something he occasionally wondered himself. Scorpius was far from perfect, but how Albus looked at him and talked about him could make him seem that way.

Scorpius never considered it an issue before, but he felt like he was disappointing people. He was good, and nice, and did his best, but they expected more. Since Scorpius was already giving his all in everything he did, there wasn’t much left to give.

He did what he could to hold simple conversations in between visits to the Potter household. Albus’s requests were the only reason Scorpius even stepped inside. Scorpius knew it was his cowardly instincts talking, but he put on a brave face.

They asked him the basics. Favorite color? 

“Albus’s eyes,” Scorpius said, not in the least bit embarrassed.

Favorite food?

“Caramels.”

When told it wasn’t a food, Scorpius shrugged and half-smiled.

Favorite place?

“Candy shop.”

All of it was so ordinary that Scorpius didn’t feel very special. He was just the pureblood Slytherin in love with their son.

It was when they started asking him about Albus that Scorpius opened up. Scorpius could talk about Albus for the whole livelong day. He had no problem telling Harry and Ginny how wonderful Albus was. How talented he was, how clever he was, how ambitious he was. This was how he got Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley on his side. They saw adoration in his eyes, and warmed up to him.

Soon, they gathered the courage to ask about the promise ring. Since Albus hadn’t mentioned them asking, Scorpius found himself in a peculiar situation. He sensed Albus near the staircase landing, and knew from his halted footsteps that he had heard.

Scorpius figured that Albus would drag him away and Apparate out of there as fast as possible. 

Albus’s silence spurred Scorpius to say, “my Dad helped pick it out. I gave it to Al for Christmas. We promised we would stay together. It may seem childish to you, but it’s not to us.”

“Draco said,” Ginny murmured, “that you’ve loved each other since you were eleven.”

“Yes,” Scorpius replied easily. “That’s why a promise ring at sixteen isn’t so strange for us.”

Scorpius heard footsteps, and Albus descended the landing with an inscrutable expression. He flashed his gaze towards Scorpius, a little spark there and gone.

Scorpius must have said something right.

————

Epilogue - Christmas Day

Albus had butterflies in his stomach.

He knew Scorpius had planned something at the Manor party this year. With only half a year until graduation, it had to be something major.

The party was in full swing downstairs, Slytherins and Gryffindors mingling throughout Malfoy Manor, playing garden games or enjoying the food platters.

Albus felt like he was hiding, and partially wanted to hide upstairs for the rest of the night, until all the guests were gone and there was only the mess to clean up in the morning.

He sighed, glanced towards the ajar bedroom door, and knew he couldn’t do that. It was a wonder no one had come upstairs to tell him to hurry up yet.

His fingers trembled as he slid on the charcoal suit jacket, adjusting the cuffs and brushing out his white dress shirt. His finger pads touched the silk, and secured the final button near his collar.

His breath was shaky on the exhale, and he kept breathing until he could trust his heart to stop pounding and his nerves to lessen. He closed his eyes, swallowed thickly, and projected an air of calm.

He was in Professor Slughorn’s classroom. He was being instructed on one of the most complex and time consuming potions ever created. He was cool, calm, and collected. His hands were steady as he measured out the ingredients. He was at a neutral state, focusing only on the task at hand.

He opened his eyes, and his hands had stopped shaking. His nerves were gone. His breathing had regulated.

Albus stared at himself in the mirror, and picked up the tie in his bag.

It was Slytherin green. Scorpius insisted it was the color of his eyes.

Albus cast it around his neck and mechanically tied the cords. James had taught him a few months earlier, and for once, Albus was glad to have an older brother.

With the tie done, Albus pulled both ends of the jacket together, hooking them into place with a single button. He smoothed out any lint, and looked back at himself.

Albus had to blink several times.

All he had done was put on a suit. That was literally it. He changed nothing else about his usual appearance, but the dress clothes did wonders for him.

The jacket and pants accentuated his hair, which he would declare the artful type of messy. The tie accentuated his eyes, Scorpius’s favorite feature on him. The dress shirt accentuated his slightly tan complexion, smoothing out any blemishes.

Albus felt like a different person. A new version of himself. An improvement.

A corner of Albus’s mouth quirked upwards, and something inside him clicked into place.

Albus inhaled and exhaled through his nose. Completely centered, he turned away from the mirror, slipping through the bedroom door.

He walked on air, drifting down the hallway, hearing ambient sound coming from below.

He reached the railing, and discreetly glanced down before he revealed himself. Nearly every Potter and Weasley was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, and Albus felt a hammer go down on his heart, vibrating a single time. Scorpius and Draco were mingling with them, Scorpius wearing a suit similar to Albus’s own. 

He swallowed thickly, regaining control of his emotions quickly.

Albus put his foot down the first step, descending with the lightness of a jaguar. He ran his hand down the railing, allowing it to guide him down the winding staircase.

They sensed him when he was halfway down, and several heads swiveled in his direction.

Eyes widened, and Albus held his head high, hiding his gaze with his lashes. He played the fool, inwardly eating up the stares.

He knew he looked good.

Albus reached the end of the staircase, and Lily beamed up at him.

“Look at you!” Lily exclaimed. “Wow!”

“My baby,” Ginny said proudly, her eyes filled with water, “you look so amazing!”

“Don’t cry, Mum,” Albus said softly.

“I’m fine,” Ginny sniffled. “I’m fine.”

James clapped his shoulder suddenly, and Harry sent him a smile, an arm around Ginny.

Rose locked arms with him, and whispered in his ear, “Scorpius hasn’t moved in approximately one minute. You broke him. Good work.”

Albus’s eyes flickered towards Scorpius, and he was frozen in time, lips slightly parted and eyes wide. Beside him, Draco had a hand over his mouth, stifling laughs.

Albus smiled at Draco, and Draco winked.

Rose slipped away, and with the weight of several eyes on him, Albus glided towards Scorpius. He half-smiled sweetly and waited patiently.

Scorpius could not seem to speak, because he sheepishly offered Albus a hand.

Albus turned around quickly, mouthed ‘this is a big deal’ and cast a hand behind his back. Hugo slapped it with a secret grin.

Then, Albus offered his hand to Scorpius, and let him lead them away.

The world blurred around Albus, and he did not care to focus on anything. Voices were garbled in his ears, until the cool night air hit his skin.

Scorpius kept moving until they were in a secluded area of the gardens. When Albus looked down, he recognized he was in the middle of a circular walkway. All around him were red and white rose bushes, which had not wilted even in the harsh December weather. Albus recognized this as the garden that Scorpius’s mother began, and remained tended to in order to keep her memory alive.

Albus wished he could have met Astoria Greengrass.

He saw Scorpius move in the corner of his eye, and looked in his direction.

He tilted his head down, saw Scorpius on one knee, and blinked rapidly. “Scorp-”

“Al,” Scorpius said softly, his words as rich and sweet as honey, “let me do this, alright?” Scorpius reached up, taking both of Albus’s hands in his. 

Albus found that, now, it was him that was speechless. He nodded dumbly and squeezed his hands.

Scorpius said adoringly, “I cannot remember a time when I didn’t love you. You captivated me the moment we met on the Hogwarts train, when you chose to sit with the weird kid who had no friends. You didn’t care about family grudges, or bloodlines, or social status. You just wanted to know me for me, and you had my heart from that day forward. You are the best friend I have, and the best boyfriend, and the best person I know.”

Albus realized that wetness was trailing down his cheeks, but he didn’t move to change a single detail of this moment.

Scorpius slid one hand away, taking out a ring box from his jacket pocket. He flipped it open, revealing a bronze ring to go along with his silver one.

“Albus Severus Potter,” Scorpius asked, “will you marry me?”

Albus used his free hand to wipe away tears across his cheeks. He sniffled, his lip quivering as he tried to remember how to speak.

“Yes,” Albus said quietly. He nodded furiously, catching Scorpius smile as he repeated, “yes.”

Scorpius rose to his feet, lips touching Albus’s gently. Albus threw his arms around Scorpius’s neck and kissed him like his life depended on it.

Scorpius held him closer by his sides, and Albus ignored the wetness between their cheeks.

He pulled back with a shaky exhale, resting their foreheads together. Albus murmured, “you didn’t have to get me another ring.”

Scorpius opened the box between them, and Albus slipped the ring atop his silver one.

“I wanted to,” Scorpius said. “You should get every color.”

“Silver, bronze, and gold?” Albus blushed, smiling softly. “Okay.”

Scorpius brushed their noses together, looking into his eyes. “You look beautiful, you know,” he whispered, his eyes half lidded. “It almost hurts to look at you.”

Albus brushed their lips together. “Look anyway.”

Scorpius huffed a little laugh, his blue eyes darker in the evening light. “I love you, Al.”

“Love you too,” Albus murmured, kissing Scorpius again.

“Can we go over there now?”

Albus pulled away slightly, his head swiveling to the pathway they walked on moments earlier. His entire family was there, and Hugo blushed when they heard his inquisition.

Albus stepped back, smiled up at Scorpius, and offered a hand. “Come on, then, before I change my mind.”

Hugo and Lily rushed over, gathering into a group hug between the couple. Rose and James followed suit, quietly congratulating them.

The adults were next, creating a large circle where Albus and Scorpius were squished. They both shared a look and laughed.

No words needed to be exchanged besides mumbled congratulations. They all settled into a group hug, shared between Potters and Malfoys and Weasleys, Gryffindors and Slytherins united.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who read the trilogy.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
